1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of verifying that liquid agents injected into acupuncture points arrive at organs, and, more specifically, to methods of injecting liquid agents and visualizing their arrival wherein a visualizing material is injected into a specific point in the vicinity of “Jung-Wan” and the arrival of such an injected visualizing material at internal organs is observed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oriental medicine reported that there are 670 acupuncture points distributed over the whole body. In case that such acupuncture points are stimulated with a variety of methods like acupuncturing or moxibusting therapy, the flow along meridian to internal organs can be activated, and conclusively, the function of internal organs can be controlled. Therefore, acupuncture points are used as effective points for treating diseases.
Among acupuncture points, “Jung-Wan”, referred to as CV12 according to the WHO standard notation, has known as an effective point for treating gastroenteropathy including gastric ulcer and gastric ptosis, and diabetes.
Although as methods of stimulating Jung-Wan in addition to traditional acupuncturing or moxibusting therapy, there have been an electric stimulating therapy (acusector) and a therapy of inserting medicine together with acupuncturing, the mechanism, that is, the particular process by which such clinical acupuncturing therapies treat diseases has not been demonstrated. Particularly, because spots into which medicine inserted into Jung-Wan is dispersed haven't been known, a scientific study couldn't be possible.
In view of Western medicine, diabetes has a close relationship with the pancreas. Particularly, since the pancreas can adjust blood glucose by decreasing or increasing the same with insulin and glucagon which are hormones produced in the pancreas, the pancreas is relevant to diabetes. However, Oriental medicine hasn't found out the relationship between Jung-Wan which is a point for treating diabetes, and the pancreas which has been found relevant to diabetes in Western medicine.
According to the Bonghan theory, there is a Bonghan duct, that is, a passage of the liquid flow extending from acupuncture points to internal organs. Therefore, according to this theory, it can be expected that if medicine is inserted into Jung-Wan, it may arrive at the pancreas, which is an organ producing insulin and glucagon.
If a relationship between Jung-Wan and the pancreas can be demonstrated based on the Bonghan theory as disclosed in the above, it may be applied to methods of treating pancreatic cancer, diabetes and so forth. Therefore, a method of verifying that the material administered into Jung-Wan reaches the pancreas is required.